


The Eight to Make Hell Seem Like a Nice Place

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flock from an officer's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eight to Make Hell Seem Like a Nice Place

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that the last one highlighted all of the good qualities of the flock, so this one is to show that they are indeed terrible when they want to be.

Contrary to popular belief, Officer Henry could tell you exactly when it happened. 

He was on patrol and a car sped by him. Thinking this was a normal ticket situation, he pulled the sleek black car over. 

He noted that there were four males in the car. The main driver, whose ID had told him he was a man named Dean Winchester, was brash and kept trying to charm his way out of the ticket. 

The man who was sitting next to him did not appreciate the attention that Dean Winchester was giving him (not that he appreciated it either). He had black hair and blue eyes. Officer Henry learned that his name was Cas. 

A strange name, but he had heard stranger. 

The other two men in the back of the car were observing the conversation. The officer asked if he could look at the inside of the trunk. Dean Winchester seemed to hesitate, but complied. 

Officer Henry found that the back of the trunk was immaculate, much like the rest of the car. 

But, as he was about to close the trunk, he noticed a dent in it. He let the trunk back up and traced his fingers on the interior of the top of the trunk. It was scratched, and dented in. It was in that very moment when Officer Henry knew that is when he knew there was a false trunk in this Impala, and his day was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting. He reached for his hand radio and signaled for other officers to come to him. 

It was then that the car sped away and the chase began. 

He was soon flanked by four other police cars chasing the Impala. The officers of the law used their radios to communicate with each other. 

It was odd, as an officer and his car tried to pull any moves on the Impala, it seemed that they were pushed away by an invisible force. 

A makeshift rumble strip seemed to vanish from the path of the car. 

The officer called for reinforcements of his own. 

Only, the Impala seemed to do the same, and they got their own reinforcements first. 

A black Jeep driven by a black haired girl came barreling from a side road. She cut off the officers just so that the Impala could get some distance. Officer Henry sent two squad cars after the girl in the black Jeep. 

Henry's reinforcements quickly flanked the Impala. 

It took thirteen squad cars, two helicopters and twenty officers to finally catch the Impala. The driver seemed pissed that they kept trying to ram the Impala with their quad cars. Each of the officers took a person and put them in their own squad car. 

Officer Henry felt badly for the officer that had to haul the shortest of all of them to the station. Apparently all the man would say (rather sing) was 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt.' 

The officers pushed their way into the building with the four convicts. As they were walking past the holding cells, he heard the shorter man shout to one of the inmates,

"Lucifer! What are you doing here?" 

Officer Henry went to his desk and asked for a status.

"There is no damage to any of the cars, surprisingly." One said. 

"And the one in the Jeep?" 

"She was with a man who called himself, and I'm quoting here, 'Michael, the Prince of Heaven.'"

"How much damage was done by the two?"

"None. They just toyed with us." Officer Henry sighed and rubbed his brow.

"And the man named Lucifer?" 

"He and his girlfriend were arrested for public indecency." 

"Why is his name Lucifer?" 

"Why should I know?" The other officer asked. 

Officer Henry stood and looked at the camera. Each of them had their own interrogation room.

Dean seemed to be sitting, waiting for someone to get him.

The black haired man, whose ID said Castiel, was sitting, looking directly at the camera. For some odd reason, officer Henry thought that the man was looking at him through the camera. 

Sam, the younger brother of Dean, was patiently waiting for whatever was happening. 

Gabriel, the short blonde, seemed to be pulling random things from his pockets.

"I thought we took everything from them?" An officer asked. It seemed that Gabriel had just been sneaking candy into the cell. 

Michael, was lying on the interrogation table with his ankles crossed and arms spread, cursing the same phrase of Latin over and over again.

"Do we know what he is saying?" Officer Henry asked.

"'Father, why hast thou forsaken me?'"A female officer translated. 

"Is that from the Bible?" Another officer asked. 

"Yes." The female said. Officer Henry could deal with the religious fanatic later. He looked to the man named Lucifer. He was laying on the floor saying,

"fate has been cruel."

The female with red hair was talking to her reflection.

"She is murmuring French." And officer supplied.

"And what about the other?" They all turned their attention to the black haired woman. She was sitting on her chair, legs crossed looking at the door. She looked at the camera and said,

"Don't I get a phone call?" 

Officer Henry sighed and sent one of the other officers into the room with the mobile phones.

He watched as the officer tried to talk to the black haired woman. She was told that, if she would not talk, then she would not get a phone call. So the officer left the room and went into Sam Winchester's room.

Sam thanked them for the phone and called a number.

Officer Henry had no idea how Sam managed to get the eight of them out of the jail, but he did. 

Satan, The Prince of Heaven, the Messenger, Castiel, Dean and Sam Winchester, Blake, and Penny all walked out of the jail with smiles on their faces and drove away quickly. He walked into their holding cells and saw that, in Gabriel's cell, there were candy bars attached to the ceiling. In Lucifer's cell, there were white feathers everywhere that were sticking to anything that touched them. In Michael's cell, there was red glitter covering every surface. None of the officers knew how they did it, but somehow, the three cells were trashed.

Officer Henry would be glad if he never had to see the eight again.  


End file.
